Una semana con Deidara
by x-Sakuura-chan-x
Summary: Una semana muy movida.. intenta convivir una semana con Deidara. Mal summary, pasen y lean. Capitulo 1: Un lunes, martes y miercoles muy movidos.


Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

"_¿Quien dijo, que la vida de Deidara es perfecta?_

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Notas de la autora (ósea yo n.n)

**-**

**Una semana en la vida de Deidara.**

**Capitulo 1: Un lunes, martes y miércoles muy movidos**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Día lunes:

Deidara caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines, pero para su mala fortuna (Según él) se encontró con Tobi.

"_¡¡Diablos!! Es Tobi… Todavía tengo tiempo, tal vez no me haya visto…."-_Pensó Deidara, queriendo echarse a correr antes de que el miembro con la máscara notara su presencia.

"**¡¡Deidara-sempai!! ¡¡Espéreme!!-**Grito el enmascarado, haciendo notar, que era demasiado tarde para correr y huir.

"**¿Qué quieres Tobi?"-**Pregunto con resinación al chico.

"**¿Le gustaría jugar conmigo al caballi…?"-**El pobre Tobi, ni siquiera pudo terminar la palabra "Caballito" Puesto que había sido golpeado por Deidara. (Que agresivo eres Deidara)

"**¡¡¡NOOOO!!!"-**Grito Deidara, yéndose de ahí, dejando al pobre Tobi totalmente noqueado.

-

Día martes:

Deidara había decidido salir a no se…

Un lugar para destruir.

Al llegar a una pequeña aldea, sonrió para sus adentros.

Esto iba a ser muy fácil. O eso pensaba él.

"_Muahaha"-_Río maniáticamente en su mente, pensando en la gran obra de arte que se iba a formar.

"**¡¡Deidaraa-sempai!!"-**Grito Tobi, yéndose con él joven rubio, haciendo que sus malévolos y artísticos planes se estropearan.

"**¿¿Ehh?? ¡¡Tobii!! ¿¿Qué haces aquí??"**-Pregunta un poco cortante y con un tono haciendo notar su enfado.

"**¡¡Tobi se sentía muy sólo!! ¡¡Tobi es un buen chico!!"-**Grito el chico fritándole al oído al pobre Deidara

"**Si, si. Lo que digas. Pero interrumpiste mi obra de arte. Tobi es un mal chico"-**Dijo cruelmente Deidara, haciendo que los buenos y puros sentimientos de Tobi se lastimaran.

"……………**.."-**Tobi callo, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas...

"**Ehh… ¿¿Tobi??"-**Pregunto un tanto preocupado Deidara, presintiendo lo que iba a pasar.

"**Buahh!!! ¡¡Tobi es un mal chicoooo!!"-**Lloro amargamente Tobi, al creerse que era un "Mal chico"

Deidara miró con un poco de resentimiento la escena. Decidió que era mejor irse.

Entonces, se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí, dejando a Tobi con sus tristes y lastimosos lloriqueos.

-

Día miércoles

Era un día normal, sin nada que hacer, en la batey-guarida-Akatsuki

Así que Deidara había decidido, pasar ese monótono y aburrido miércoles, molestando a los demás.

Decidió que era mejor sólo molestar a Itachi, Kisame, Sasori y Tobi, puesto que su líder (Pein), Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu y Hidan, sería muy peligroso, puesto que los 2 primeros eras de su temer, igual que Zetsu, que podía ser dominado por su lado oscuro… y hacer una locura. Mientras que con el Jashinista y el adicto al dinero, era muy peligroso…

Sonrió en sus adentros, acercándose peligrosamente al mayor Uchiha.

"**Deidara. No te atrevas."-**Dijo cortantemente Itachi, causando un susto de muerte en Deidara, que luego se dio cuenta de la situación y se molesto mucho al ver su hábil e inteligente broma destruida (La gran broma de Deidara, instalar explosivos debajo de la habitación de Itachi, destruyendo varias cosas a su paso)

"**Hm, Itachi, le quitas la diversión a todo"-**Se quejo en un murmuro, que para la suerte de Deidara (Nótese, un sarcasmo) llego a los oídos del que fuera el hermano de Sasuke.

Itachi volteo a verlo con la mejor mirada de "Te odio" a Deidara, el cual solo pudo sentir como un miedo terrible lo acaparaba.

Así que se dio rápidamente la vuelta y se fue corriendo de ahí, buscando a una nueva víctima.

_En este caso Sasori._

Se acerco muy sigilosamente a la habitación del amante de las marionetas, después de todo Pinocho… Ehh… quiero decir Sasori, era muy fácil de llegar a molestar.

"_Muahaha"-_Pensó maniáticamente.

_Pobre Pinoch… gomen, Sasori __(UuU)__ no sabe lo que le espera._

_O más bien, pobre Deidara, no se la va a acabar… _

Continuara…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Spero k les haya gustado.**

**Es mi primer fic de Naruto, y puez soy una novata con esto de los fics _**

**Espero reviews, con comentarios buenos, o malos, como que soii una pésima escritora, o k doy mucho asko, sólo dejen reviews ^^ **

**Sayonara!!**


End file.
